Skye one shots
by Huntress08
Summary: Just like the title says. This will be a story of just stupid Skye one shots.
1. Morse code

Relationship: Bobbi Morse/Skye| Daisy Johnson

Soulmate

Skye POV (5 years old)

I wake up on the bottom bunk of the rickety old wooden bunks in St. Agnes with a tingling sensation on my palm. I sprint to the bathroom as fast as my legs will take me and see the word _**hey**_ __in neat handwriting on my palm. I know it's my soul mark bug I'm so pissed off. Hey is such a common phrase how will I ever find my soulmate.

Bobbi POV (seven years old)

There is a warm tingling sensation on my palm. I feel nerves and excitement run through my body cause I know I'm finally getting my soul mark. All the other kids in my class's have one and I was the only one without it. I look at my palm and see _**I was beginning to feel like a lepor**_ in a messy handwriting. My brain trys to come up with scenarios where theses word could be spoken. This is so odd how will I ever find my soulmate.

3rd POV

Skye has heard of the new member to our team. Bobbi Morse, a tall blonde Amazonian women who just so happens to be Hunter's ex-wife. Skye has never actually spoken with her but her mark tingles when she enters the room.

Bobbi has heard all about the talented hacker from Simmons bug never actually talked to her. Skye, a brunette agent who is an orphan and a talented hacker that came on as a consultant. Even though Bobbi never spoke to Skye her mark also tingled when Skye is in the room.

 _During Aftershocks, when Bobbi brings the quarantine survival kit_

Skye POV

I'm freaking out in this glass box. I feel like an animal at the zoo. I'm laying on my side facing away from the door, playing with the sleeves on my shirt. I hear a soft tap on the glass.

I turn and see the infamous Bobbi Morse with a colorful looking bag at her side. My mark tingles.

"Hey" she says.

No freaking way I think, can she be my soulmate?

She goes on telling me she brought me snacks and such in the bag.

"I was beginning to feel like a lepor" I tell her

Bobbi POV

My mark tingles when I see Skye turn around. I explain what I brought and give it too her.

"I was beginning to feel like a lepor" she tells me.

I can't believe it. Skye the orphaned hacker is my soulmate.

"Are you kidding? You managed to be taken hostage by three known murders. You gunned ward down. Then were blasted by an alien chemical weapon and walk out unscathed. Lepor? I think your a rockstar." I respond to her.

We both stare at each other for awhile before I leave her alone, so I can think about this situation.

Later when we gather around the quarantine box to talk and plan with Coulson, I keep sneaking looks at Skye. Then when we are gathered around telling stories of Trip, I keep staring at her and she is staring at me. When we're done talking and everyone has left to go to bed but us.

"I think your my soulmates" she says.

"I was going to say the same thing" I respond. We laugh a little together.

I move to sit next to her and show her my palm. She shows me hers. I touch our marks together by holding hands. My mark tingles like it is pleased we met. I lean in and so does she. Our lips meet in a passionate kiss. Her lips fit perfectly with mine. When the kiss ends we silently agree to go to my bunk. I lay down first and she lays down close next to me with her head on my chest and arm around my waist. I put one of my legs around hers and pull her closer. She feels like a missing puzzle pieces on my body.


	2. The Coulsons and Skye

Foster family

Skye POV (5 years old)

I stomp my way up the crickety old stairs to the girls bedroom at St. Agnes.

"Not a good fit" they said when they sent her back. Kate her social worker is always promising her a good home, a forever home, but it is getting harder and harder to believe her when you always get sent back. I maybe five but I am smarter than most dis my age.

"Mary sue! Come down here for lunch." Sister Grace shouts.

"It's SKYE" I respond stomping my way back down the stairs to the cafeteria.

It's Sunday so potential foster parents are going to be at lunch to meet the kids. Families never pick me, I'm always placed with them. I see and Asian women in all black and a white man in a suit standing in the corner looking awkward. They seem to be the only couple here this Sunday.

"Hey everybody look Mary poo is back" James shouts making his friends all snicker and point at me. They start to punch me around until the couple comes over.

"Hey why are you picking on a poor girl? Huh? Get lost" the man yells at them. He scares me. No one can yell that loud and not be mean. He takes a step toward me but I back up.

"Hey there sweetie. My name is Melinda May-Coulson. This is my husband Phil Coulson." The Asian women tells me in a calming voice.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. May-Coulson. I'm Skye." I respond shyly.

"Please call me Melinda. Are you alright? We saw those mean old boys messing around with you."

"I'm fine thank you."

"Alright if your sure then we will go to our meeting with the sisters now." Melinda says while she turns around and heads to the sisters office area.

 _In the meeting_

May POV

"We would like to foster Skye." I say as I walk through the door and Phil nods.

" _Mary Sue_ is a very trouble some child. She has already been sent to 6 other homes and sent back because of behavior. Are you sure?" Sister Grace tells us.

"Yes we are sure. We want to foster _Skye_ " I put emphasis on the Skye.

"I guess I'll start the paper work for her then."

Phil and I walk down the hallway when the paperwork is done and find Skye in the overcrowded girls room on her bunk.

"Hey Skye. Do you remember me?" I ask her crouching down to her height.

"Yeah you're Melinda and that's Mr. Coulson." She responds politely.

"Phil please Skye." He insists.

"We were wondering if you would like to come home with us?"

Skye POV

I've never been asked if I wanted to go to a house before. What if they have kids that don't like me? What if they hurt me? What if they decide to send me back?

"Do you have any other kids?" I ask.

"Yea, we have two daughters. Natasha is in high school and Bobbi is in England with her husband but she visits a lot." Melinda tells me.

"Then yes I would like to go home with you." I tell them and am surprised the bright grins that appear on their faces when I say yes.

"Then let's pack up your stuff so we can get going." Phil says.

I get off the bed and pull out my tattered and faded blue backpack that has all my clothes,"I'm ready"

 _After an hour long car trip._

We finally turn into a nice looking neighborhood. The black SUV pulls into a the driveway of a large tan 2 story house. There is movement in the window as I get out of the car and go to stand near Melinda.

"Welcome home Skye." Phil says.

The door suddenly opens and I see a 16 year old red head on the shorter side standing there.

"Sweetie that is Natasha one of our daughters." Melinda tells me.

Natasha comes running out holding a brown monkey. She stops right in front of me and sinks to her knees.

"Hi! I'm Natasha, I got this for you." She says excitedly handing me the monkey.

"Thanks and I'm Skye." I respond in a small voice.

"Wow that's a pretty name" Natasha tells me.

We walk into the house side by side.

 _Time lapse to three weeks later_

I've been staying with the Coulsons for 3 weeks now. We have a good thing going but it will probably be ruined because all my foster families send me back. Everyday I get up and help Phil make breakfast for everyone. Then Melinda helps me get ready for school, and she drives me there. Then I walk into Ms. Hill's class and sit next to my friends Jemma and Leo. At the end of the day Phil will pick me up and help me with my homework. Natasha will play dolls with me until dinner. After dinner we all watch a movie or a tv show. When I'm ready for bed, Phil and Melinda tuck me in and read me a story. But this week is going to be different because Bobbi and her husband are coming to visit. I get to miss school today to go pick them up from the airport.

 _What if they don't like? Will Phil and Melinda send me back then? What if they hit me?_ I wonder on the drive to the airport.

 **An: tell if I should continue and send me prompts.**


End file.
